Some software requires the ability to restrict access to specific portions of a memory on which the software is stored to prevent malicious access thereto. For example, many handheld computers use flash memory to store software, such as an operating system and applications, necessary for execution of the handheld computer. Some operating systems require the ability to programatically lock the handheld computer's bootcode and operating system image on the flash memory prior to loading the operating system itself.
Accordingly, proprietary flash memory technology has been developed to implement such a locking mechanism. However, because of the proliferation of standard flash memory in consumer devices, the cost for standard flash memory is decreasing. Accordingly, it is desirable to use standard flash memory in handheld computers rather than the proprietary flash memory, which is usually more expensive.